


First Kiss

by KyoXTohru1



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: 17-Year-Old Sex, Becoming a woman, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Consensual Teen Sex, F/M, Family, Gen, Horrible Writing for the First Two Chapters, Romance, Sex, Strong Language, Teen Kissing, Teen Romance, Teen Sex, Underage Sex, Violence, Wedding, blood tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyoXTohru1/pseuds/KyoXTohru1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after the curse breaks, Hiro and Kisa have their first kiss.  What happens when Akito finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This story can also be found on FanFiction.net, written by me. Hope you enjoy. Also, this story was written about 2-3 years ago, so it's entirely possible that I will go back and rewrite the entire thing. Here's the original Author's Note:
> 
> Hey, peoples! This is going to be my first (intentional) one-shot ever! Okay, maybe it'll be a two-shot, I can't decide. If you think it should be a two-shot or a series, please message me and tell me what you think. I think it would be interesting to write about what happens when they tell Akito about their relationship… I will still be continuing my stories, but I woke up this morning with this wonderful idea! So, hope you enjoy! (Oh, and I'm writing this during my off period at school, so I can't make it too long!) Also, this is going to be from the point-of-view of a thirteen-year-old, non-cursed Kisa Sohma.

Hiro… I've been thinking of him a lot lately. I've had a crush on him since elementary school, and now he's finally in middle school, too, even though we go to different schools still, with me at an all-girls' school and him at an all-boys' school and all...

Suddenly, I look up and am surprised to see Hiro, even though I knew he would show up soon. School has just ended, and he always comes to get me after school. Though I am a full year older than he is, we are in the same year because of all the school I missed last year.

As he walks me home, we talk about our days. I ask about Hiro's baby sister, Hinata, who was born just a few months ago. We're so happy that he can finally hug her without transforming into a sheep. Then there's a silence as neither of us can think of what to say.

Suddenly, just as we are getting close to my house, Hiro leans in a little bit. I turn towards him, thinking he's about to tell me a secret, and lean in a bit, too. By now, we are mere centimeters apart. He closes his eyes, and his lips touch mine gently. Though I am surprised, I close my eyes and kiss him back.

When we finally break apart, Hiro and I are both blushing. I hear my mother calling me, so I run on ahead. But I stop and go running back to Hiro, hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. However, Hiro pulls me close and kisses me on the lips again. Mom is getting impatient now, so I run home. I'm nervous to tell her about this, but I know I'll have to...

~~~~~~~I am a page break. Fear me. ~~~~~~~

After I tell Mom, she hugs me and says, "I knew it would happen soon. You two are so cute together."

Happy that my mom approves of my relationship with Hiro, I can tell Onee-chan, and maybe some other people, too. But, even though Akito is nicer now and can no longer control us like she used to, I'm still a little afraid of her… What should I do now?


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Akito finds out about the kiss between Hiro and Kisa.

I decide not to tell Akito – it's just too risky. The next day, I get dressed in my school uniform before Hiro comes over to my house as always to walk with me to school. He looks at me and blushes, probably still thinking about the kiss. I look away and blush, too. Mom smiles at the two of us, ruffles Hiro's hair, and kisses the top of my head before sending us off to school.

On the way to school, we don't talk much, as it's still too awkward. However, I think about him all through school. I have two tests today, and I'm pretty sure that I fail both of them. After school, I come out of the school to see Onee-chan with Hiro. Hiro doesn't look too happy, but Onee-chan looks happy to see me, and I'm happy to see her, too.

Though still not sure about Hiro, I run into Onee-chan's arms. She pets my hair and then pulls away, saying, "I heard what happened with you and Hiro yesterday. Your mom called Shigure's house to tell me. I'm so proud of you!"

I smile up at her. Suddenly, Kyo comes up behind Tohru and smacks her on the back of the head, and calls her an idiot. He blushes slightly and says, "Kisa, I heard that you got your first kiss yesterday. Personally, I think you're too young to be kissing boys. Yuki, the," he looks around shiftily, clearly trying to decide if he can swear in front of me or not, "stupid rat, thinks so, too. Don't do it again. Tohru, I'll see you at home once you walk the kids home." I smile at him and then look down blushing, and then he walks away.

I giggle at Tohru, and she says, "Don't pay attention to Kyo-kun. When he thought I was dating Yuki-kun, he tried to tell me that I was too young to have a boyfriend, too. But now that I'm dating him, he doesn't seem to mind. I don't think that's why he doesn't want you dating, though. I think he's actually concerned about you. Don't move too fast, and don't let Hiro-kun pressure you into doing something you're not ready to do, okay?"

I look nervously at Hiro, who's looking away, glaring and blushing, before saying, "Don't worry, Onee-chan – Hiro-chan would never do something like that to me. Would you, Hiro-chan?"

Hiro stutters over himself trying to protest, "N-no! Of course not, Kisa! W-why would you even think I would! Stupid woman, I'd never do anything to hurt Kisa. You know that," he says, before once again looking away, blushing.

I again giggle, but this time to myself. We start walking toward my house. With Onee-chan watching, we can't do anything more than hold hands, but when we get to my house we hug briefly. Then I turn to Onee-chan, hug her, and then walk into the house.

I do my homework, but get stuck on a math problem. Trying to think of who could help me, I decide to go to Haru-chan's house. He's good at math, and he lives pretty close to here. I put my math book and notebook in my backpack and then start walking to Haru-chan's house.

When I'm about halfway there, I see Akito-san on the sidewalk. She's standing there, looking at the sky. She turns around toward me, her shoulder-length hair fanning out behind her. She smiles at me, but I can't tell if it's her old cruel smile or not. My heart starts beating more quickly, and I look down and try to walk around her.

Before I can get more than halfway around her, she grabs my shoulder and turns me around. She starts shaking me, saying, "How dare you kiss Hiro! I realize that I'm no longer in control of the Zodiac, but that doesn't mean you can just start dating someone without my permission!" Then she slaps me across the face. It stings really bad, and I put my hand to it in shock as my eyes start to water.

I start to run away towards Haru-chan's house. I finally reach his house, and Haru's mother welcomes me in, looking concerned about the red mark on my face. I run into Haru's room and shut the door, panting. He looks up at me from his iPod Touch and pauses the song he's playing, walking towards me to touch the bruise forming on my cheek. He takes the earbuds out of his ears, his gray eyes already beginning to darken with concern and anger. He asks, "What happened, Kisa?"

I sob once before responding, "I made Akito-san mad accidentally by kissing Hiro-chan. I didn't mean to, but I've liked him for so long, and he just…kissed me yesterday. And then I kissed him back, but now I'm scared."

Haru pets my hair and tries to calm me. "It's okay, Kisa. I'll take care of you." Without even looking up into his eyes, I know his Black side is starting to come out. I look up just to be sure, and I'm right – his eyes are darkening even more now and he looks really mad. He lets go of me, and I go to sit on his bed to wait for him to come back.

About half an hour later, Haru-chan returns. Since he left, his mom came up to ask me what happened. I told her, and then she ran out after him. Haru's mom is with him when he returns, and she's yelling at him for attacking the head of the family. I'm upset that Haru-chan got in trouble because of me, but happy that he stuck up for me.

I really hope that Hiro-chan wouldn't start avoiding me like he did the last time Akito hurt me almost two years ago. My cheek doesn't even hurt that much anymore, but Haru-chan still makes me put an icepack on it to reduce the bruising and swelling. Then he helps me with the stupid math problem I came over here for help with in the first place.

Once he helps me solve the problem, he walks with me back to my house. Mom is upset when she sees my cheek, but thanks Haru for walking me home. Then she makes me put another icepack on it, but it's really cold, so then she just gives me a patch band-aid. I put it on my cheek, but don't like how it's so noticeable. Oh, gosh, I really hope Hiro doesn't notice.

Later that night, Hiro calls me, asking me if I'm all right. I mumble that I am, but he doesn't seem to believe me. He says, "Kisa, I'm so sorry that this happened. What can I do to help you? I ... I can stand up to Akito if you want me to. She can't control us like this anymore; she has no power over any of us."

"No, that's okay," I say. "Haru-chan already did when I went to his house for help with a math problem. Plus, I don't want you to get hurt, too. I'm okay, really. There's barely even a bruise." I'm lying right now, because even with the two icepacks, it's still going to be a fairly large bruise, given that Akito had put all her strength behind the slap, and she's still several inches taller than me.

He says, "Okay, Kisa. If you're sure you're all right."

"I am," I answer. "Could we maybe talk tomorrow on the way to school? I'm kind of tired right now, plus it's just about bedtime anyway."

"O-okay," Hiro answers. Then he hangs up.

I lie down gingerly, unsure of how to sleep without accidentally rolling onto my injured side. After some tossing and turning, I slip into a fitful sleep, with nightmares of Akito attacking me again and flashbacks of the first time she had hurt me.


End file.
